Something In the Way You Move
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: The poll is up! Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress/Q.S., Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis will be group Glee Fighter! Glee Fighters sings Something In the Way You Move while touring around the neon lights of Eyakin City!
**The poll is up! Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress/Q.S., Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis will be group Glee Fighter! Seriously, not a lot of people voted, so it turns out 2 users voted for Glee Fighters and/or Gods and Warriors. Next time you go to my profile, check out my polls often, and vote. Most of all, for honesty, I do not own the original lyrics of Something In the Way You Move. -AymNaruGeta**

Dragon Ball Z: Something In the Way You Move

Covered by Glee Fighters (Goku, Q.S., Whis, Vegeta, Beerus, and Piccolo)

 **Late evening**

 _(Everyone was strolling on the street near the Eyakin City at planet Beerus.)_

 _Goku: It's the strangest feeling_

 _Feeling this way for you_

 _All: (Feeling this way for you…)_

 _There's something in the way you move_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _(Goku was the only one moving forward as orange neon lights turns on some of the buildings.)_

 _Goku: With you I'm never healing_

 _It's heartache filled with you_

 _All: (It's heartache filled with you…)_

 _There's something in the way you move_

 _I don't know what it is you do_

 _(Vegeta and Q.S. move forward as blue and yellow neon lights turns on some of the buildings.)_

 _Vegeta/Q.S.: Now I'm knowing your body ain't good enough for me_

 _But this heart is open, bloodstains on my sleeve_

 _(Piccolo and Whis move forward as green and purple neon lights turns on some of the buildings.)_

 _Piccolo/Whis: When our eyes meet, I can only see the end_

 _But tonight I meet yours again_

 _(Beerus move forward as red neon lights appeared on some of the buildings.)_

 _Beerus: But tonight I'm gonna lose it all_

 _(Purple neon lights only appeared.)_

 _Whis: Playing with fire, I was the first to fall_

 _(Green and blue neon lights only appeared.)_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo: Heart is sinking like a cannonball_

 _(Red and yellow neon lights only appeared.)_

 _Goku/Q.S.: Maybe kill me, what you waiting for?_

 _(Rainbow colors of neon lights all appeared.)_

 _All: Something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you do it_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you move  
Ohh..._

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)  
All: It's something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you do it_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you move_

 _Ohh..._

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)_

 _(Everyone was jumping in the building.)_

 _Goku/Q.S./Whis: Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Beerus: (...oh-oh-oh-ohh…)_

 _Goku/Q.S./Whis: Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-_

 _Vegeta/Beerus: (...oh-oh-oh-)_

 _(Green neon lights only appeared.)_

 _(Piccolo defend with his cape.)_

 _Piccolo: There's an evil night, and stars don't shine tonight,_

 _All: (The stars don't shine tonight…)_

 _Whis: (Night…)_

 _(Yellow neon lights appears combined with green neon lights.)_

 _Q.S./Piccolo: It's something in the way you do_

 _It's something in the way you…_

 _(Yellow neon lights only appeared.)_

 _Q.S.: You bring me closer, further_

 _Bring me just enough_

 _All: (Bring me just enough…)_

 _(Yellow neon lights appears combined with green neon lights.)_

 _Piccolo/Q.S.:The lies always seem so true_

 _There's nothing left for me to lose_

 _(Blue and purple neon lights only appeared.)_

 _Vegeta/Whis: There's not one thing I can do to change your ways,_

 _But I can't sit back and take the lonely days…_

 _(Goku and Beerus stands on the opposite of each building.)_

 _(Red and orange neon lights only appeared.)_

 _Goku/Beerus: When our eyes meet, I can only see the end,_

 _And tonight they meet yours again..._

 _(Rainbow colors of neon lights all appeared.)_

 _All: But tonight I'm gonna lose it all_

 _Playing with fire, I was the first to fall_

 _Heart is sinking like a cannonball_

 _Maybe kill me, what you waiting for?_

 _(Staircase turns into rainbow colors neon light.)_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you do it_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you move_

 _Ohh…_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you do it_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you move_

 _Ohh..._

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)_

 _Goku/Q.S./Whis: Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Beerus: (...oh-oh-oh-ohh…)_

 _Goku/Q.S./Whis: Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Beerus: (...oh-oh-oh-ohh…)_

 _All: Ohh-oh-oh…_

 _Ohh-oh-oh..._

 _Goku/Q.S./Whis: Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Beerus: (...oh-oh-oh-ohh…)_

 _Goku/Q.S./Whis: Ohh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh_

 _Vegeta/Piccolo/Beerus: (...oh-oh-oh-ohh…)_

 _All: Ohh-oh-oh..._

 _(All the rainbow colors of neon lights faded away.)_

 _(Beerus stands on top of Twitch Tower.)_

 _Beerus: But tonight I'm gonna lose it all_

 _(Whis stand on the left of Beerus.)_

 _Whis: Playing with fire, I was the first to fall_

 _(Goku and Piccolo stand in the left of Whis as Q.S. and Vegeta stand in the right of Beerus.)_

 _All: Heart is sinking like a cannonball_

 _Maybe kill me, what you waiting for?_

 _(Rainbow colors of neon lights all appeared again, but more brighter than ever.)_

 _(Goku starts powering up to SSGSS.)_

 _Goku: Something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _(Vegeta starts powering up to SSGSS.)_

 _Vegeta: It's something in the way you do it_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _(Q.S. powered up in full power SSJ3.)_

 _Q.S.: It's something in the way you move_

 _Goku/Vegeta: Ohh..._

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)_

 _(Piccolo turns into Super Namekian 2.)_

 _Piccolo: It's something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _(Whis powered up in full power.)_

 _It's something in the way you do it_

 _(Ohh…)_

 _(Beerus powered up in full power.)_

 _Beerus: It's something in the way you move_

 _All: Ohh..._

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)_

 _(Everyone starts hovering in the air included Quartz Sorceress.)_

 _All: Something in the way you move_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you do it_

 _Whis: (Ohh…)_

 _It's something in the way you move_

 _All: Ohh..._

 _Q.S.: (Ooh-oooh…)_

 _All: It's something in the way you move_

 _It's something in the way you do it_

 _It's something in the way you move_

 _Ohh…_


End file.
